demigoddessfandomcom-20200215-history
Demeter
Demeter (Δήμητρα in Ancient Greek) is the Goddess of the Harvest, who presided over grains, the fertility of the earth, the seasons, and the harvest. Demeter is the middle daughter of the Titans Rhea and Kronos. She's the younger sister of Hestia and Hades, and the elder sister of Hera, Poseidon, and Zeus. With her brother Zeus, she concieved Persephone, and was brokenhearted when she was kidnapped by Hades. Another famous daughter of Demeter is Katie Gardner. Her Roman cognate is Ceres. http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Demeter&action=edit&section=1 edit History Demeter was swallowed upon her birth, like all her siblings, and was saved by the craftiness of her mother Rhea and her brother Zeus. After they won the battle against the Titans, Demeter became the goddess of the Harvest. While Zeus and Poseidon married, she remained single, though she wasn't planning on remaining chaste her whole existence. Though her brother Zeus was married, she and him had a relationship that resulted in a daughter, Persephone. Though Zeus and she did not continue the affair, Demeter was very happy. She had a beautiful daughter all to herself. Persephone grew up without want, very close to her mother. They both have control over the Earth and plants, so they spent much time in open fields. Demeter is most notable for the kidnapping of her daughter, Persephone by Hades. Demeter was devastated, and kept the Earth fruitless until her brother and brief lover, Zeus, agreed to get his daughter back. Zeus had not wanted to, he knew his brother was lonely in the Underworld, and thought his brother and his daughter were a good match. However, he did send Hermes to collect Persephone, but the girl had fallen in love with Hades, and had eaten six pomegranate seeds, and so was doomed to stay in the Underworld for six months every year. Demeter mourns for her daughter during the fall and winter months, when Persephone must stay in the Underworld. http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Demeter&action=edit&section=5 edit Family *'Children': Immortal – Persephone and Zagreus (with Zeus) *'Children': Demigod – Katie Gardner and Demay Blake *'Parents': Rhea and Kronos *'Siblings': Zeus, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, Hestia, Chiron http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Demeter&action=edit&section=6 edit Powers and Abilities Demeter is the goddess of the Earth and Harvest. She has the ability to transform things into plants, and the ability to manipulate plants, and the Earth and Weather Manipulation; the power to psionicly control the weather in a wide range of distances. She can create or summon clear sky, rain, hail, snow, thunderstorms, tornadoes, hurricanes, etc. It can be offensively, or can be a cycle of life for everyday human beings given that she once covered the earth in Ice and Snow. She is a very powerful goddess, and her daughter has similar powers, but is not as powerful as her mother, and when she is in the Underworld she fades like a flower underground. Demeter can transform many things at once (living and not), as she demonstrated in the battle of New York City. Given that she has succedded Gaia she probably possess the power of Geokinesis. Presumably possesses the standard powers of a God. http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Demeter&action=edit&section=7 edit Physical description Demeter is said to look like her daughter, but older and sterner. She has her long black hair braided with dried grass, and has large chocolate brown eyes, and wears a golden dress, the color of a wheat harvest. http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Demeter&action=edit&section=8 edit Personality Demeter is somewhat fussy, and nags on her daughter constantly about marrying Hades. She has a high opinion of farming and cereal, and is very absent-minded, which explains her daughter being kidnapped. She is somewhat stern, and seems to have a low opinion of demigods, except for her own children. Demeter is known for her love for her daughter, and also loves her demigod children, though perhaps not quite as much.